The Betrayed
by KeyboardKoala
Summary: The betrayed, that was my name and title. I faced countless enemies and they all suffered painful deaths by my hands, some of which more brutal than others. I have survived the harshest tortures placed upon me. This is not your classic PJ story, because this is my first FanFic. Anyhow, this story may contain offensive language and really small hints of sexual things, nothing big.
1. Intro

**Hello, I am Keyboard Koala , and this is my first Fanfic! Now, I have read 25+ Percy Jackson FF so I think I know the basics. I will try my best to not do any grammatical failures, as I know how frustrating it is reading said errors. I will try to update as often as I can, but at times I may be slightly inactive as I have a social life !**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON BUT I DO OWN RICK RIORDAN :3 (I'm just joking(I do not own Rick or anything to do with PJ, or ))**

**ENOUGH WITH MY BLABBERING ! LET'S GET ON SHALL WE ?**

The betrayed, that was my name and title . I faced countless enemies and they all suffered painful deaths by my hands, some of which more brutal than others. I have survived the harshest tortures placed upon me. I have been disowned and abused multiple times. My heart has been shattered into endless pieces and it's now an empty void, damaged beyond repair. The only people that I considered friends and that I once trusted, abandoned me when at my weakest.

My deeds were impossible to achieve , yet I was still thrown away like yesterday's trash. Young demigods used to honour me like a god among men, aspiring to become like me, now they detest me. I have served the gods , and begrudgingly accepted me , while other gods wanted to kill me at a moments notice.

The Saviour of Olympus, they called me.

The Slayer of Kronos, they called me.

The Bane of the Giants, they called me .

I have refused immortality multiple times for the better of others .

I gave Lady Hestia and Lord Hades a place in their council, and their thrones rightfully replaced. I have made children of the minor gods accepted and felt like they have a family.

Those children , so innocent, they don't have a clue of the harshness of reality. How the people you love will betray you if they think you conspire against them.

I shall say this again , I am betrayed and exiled , but even when the darkness surrounded me and burned my very essence, there is always a light , hope.

My only hope.

I am Percy Jackson , and this is my story.

**I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I think it's a good start right ? Anyway, I am not sure who Percy's light (love) is, so I made a straw poll bellow:**

**strawpoll .me/3449050 (the space is intentional as fanfiction is not letting me do links)**

**Please be sure to comment below and give me some constructed criticism, any stupid flame reviews are just simply ignored. Thank you !**


	2. Chapter 1- The Doors Of Death

**Percy POV :**

'GO NOW!' I shouted at Annabeth. I felt bad, but it must be done. We're at the Doors of Death. We travelled throughout Tartarus to find these blasted doors, and all my hopes and dreams got ruined when I found out that one must close the doors from the inside. I will close them , it is my responsibility to get her out of this damned place, and I swore an oath to do anything to keep her alive. I love her , I absolutely adore her piercing storm grey eyes that analyse anything in their path, her blond curls that make her seem like a queen, her calm and collected self, her look that said mess-with-me-and-you-will-pay and her and her fighting. I love everything about her.

I always hoped that one day, we would settle down in New Rome. Go to university , have kids, a boy named Achilles and a girl named Andromeda, but alas , those were just dreams, that will never happen.

'IM NOT LEAVING YOU!' She shouted back, tears streaming her face . Oh, how much I would want to hug her, kiss her and tell her everything will be alright, this is just a bad dream, and we will be all right. Tears started falling from my eyes towards the cold, unforgivable floor of Tartarus. I pulled her into one last hug, and kissed her soft lips passionately one last time, and I pushed her through the door.

I hated my life, for being so messed up. I hated my parents, for giving birth to me and forcing me with a hero's fate. I hated the fates, for making my life a misery from the start. But most of all, I hated myself for pushing Annabeth through the doors, the thought of never being with her again sent a sharp pain into my heart.

I quickly closed the doors, and leant against the walls of The Pit. Faster than expected , monsters surrounded me. I ran , ran as fast as I can away from said monsters , but soon I was cornered. _Should I keep fighting ? Shouldn't I just close my eyes and wait for the inevitable?_ Those questions rang through my head.

I closed my eyes, and waited, waited for a monster to kill me, put me out of my misery. A dracaena charged towards me with her knife drawn but, a literal nanosecond before the strike impaled my broken heart, I dodged towards my left and drew Riptide in a wide arc, cutting her head clean off, all in a matter of milliseconds.

My body moved on it's own, just pure battle reflexes against hundreds of Hell Hounds, dracaena , Telchines, and various other monsters. My body fought on it's own, but my mind was questioning itself.

_Why am I fighting ?_ _What am I fighting for_-**ANNABETH**! I mentally shouted. The pure thought of surviving Tartarus and meeting Annabeth again gave me renewed vigor, and I unleashed my full powers.

**Third Person: **

Percy released a scream, one that could only originate from a creature from the darkest pits of Hell, and charged at the army of monsters. Pure energy radiated from his very essence. His usual lively, dumb and happy sea green eyes of his, now cold and unforgiving. Lava shot form the ground, hurricanes the size that no one has ever seen before, ravaged through the army. Percy charged and fought like a demon in disguise. He became a whirlwind of death. Every stab and slash killed monsters at an alarming rate. He started spinning creating a whirlwind of steel, savagely cutting monsters into pieces tinier than Kronos. He was showered with golden dust until he looked like a statute made of gold. Thousands of monsters fell but it was still hopeless. The monsters that were killed soon came back. Minutes passed, soon followed by hours, and days. He has been ravaging through monsters for 26 hours straight and he was ready to pass out. His movement became sluggish and monsters started overwhelming him. He knew he would last for long.

**Percy POV:**

I am becoming tired, but I will not stop until I escape this cursed place ! _I will do this for Annabeth, for my friends at camp, for my friends in New Rome, for my dad, Poseidon for my mother, Sally jacks_-my thoughts were interrupted , as I looked down and saw a spear embedded deep into my stomach.

_This is the end_, I thought.

I have failed Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 2- Worried

**Guys I'm really sorry for being inactive. I have a really bad cold and I feel like total crap. Anyways here is the next chapter, I am barely able to write this as I have a throbbing headache.**

**LAST TIME:**

I am becoming tired, but I will not stop until I escape this cursed place ! _I will do this for Annabeth, for my friends at camp, for my friends in New Rome, for my dad, Poseidon for my mother, Sally jacks_-my thoughts were interrupted , as I looked down and saw a spear embedded deep into my stomach.

_This is the end_, I thought.

I have failed Annabeth.

**5 year old Percy POV: (But can somehow think like an older person)**

I woke up with a start. What could that dream possibly mean ? Just what is it?

I jumped out my bed and headed towards my bathroom. _Probably_ one of those dreams that you sometimes get before your birthday. My birthday is tomorrow, so the nervousness must have caught up to me. Still, the mere thought of the dream sent shivers down my spine. What could it mean ? Why is there an older version of myself in a dark , hellish place? Who is that girl ? What are those doors ?

All the thought placed into my dream started creeping me out, and I started feeling slightly scared, and thus I went to talk to my mum. She can tell me what it is right ? Well, all that after I brush my teeth.

I arrived in the bathroom, and went to brush my teeth, as my mom would always say: _If you don't brush your teeth, I won't give you any cookies! _. I sighed, since when did eating cookies come with such a high cost ? Can't a boy get his cookies without brushing his teeth ?

I quickly went downstairs and encountered my mum. She seemed to be humming a calm tune. She had messy bed hair, and really small bags under her eyes. I goes working at the candy shop can prove quite stressing. She seemed to be making blue pancakes. Yes, you heard it right, blue pancakes. You see, I have this weird fetish with the colour blue **(Lol, sorry I couldn't handle myself)**, it's pretty creepy actually. Anyways, she saw me, and gave me one of those heart-warming smiles that only a mother can give to her children. She could, somehow, read me like a book, and saw the current distress in my eyes. She walked towards me and gave me a hug, and later she will try and find a way of making me tell her about my problems, I'm sure of it, and I'm even more sure she would bribe me with cookies… freaking great banter.

Anyway, there was no need for her to find a mischievous way into making me telling her, as I will tell her right now. She always finds a way to calm me down when I'm nervous. Either telling me it is all right and we will find you another school after being kicked from one, or helping me get through while I'm being bullied. 'Ummm… Mum, I had this dream, and I was in a sort of dark, evil place with weird monsters chasing me after closing some doors. ' I told her, leaving the girl and the fatal spear wound out. She bit her lip, she knew I was not telling her something, but she decided not to push it. Her eyes showed worry towards me. Could she possibly know what it means ? 'So umm... what does it mean?' I inquired. She seemed hesitant to reply, trying to put it into the right words. 'It could mean multiple things, but I hope it is not what I think it is' She replied slowly, her eyes seemed to water a bit, and she stared dreamily out the window . Did my dream mean something bad ? It's not as if _it's a glimpse from the future , right_ ? I stayed quiet for a long time. I decided not to ask anything else, as it would surely push her over the edge, and asked 'Are the pancakes ready? ' I asked, changing the subject, and it worked. The dreamy look on her face and her worried eyes seemed to disappear in a split second and put on her heart-warming smile, and handed me a plate loaded with my blue pancakes. I smiled and took the plate, walked to the dining room and started demolishing those poor pancakes. I literally went to town with them.

I was finished in a couple minutes and handed the plate to my mum, and ran into my room and started thinking.

SO today is the 16th of August , and my birthday is on the 18th. School starts on the 4th of September (as I live in NYC). I have 20 days left of summer, where I would be doing absolutely nothing exciting, as my family, well only my mother, my father left us before I was born , are poor, and can not afford anything too expensive. A lunch at Burger King is already fairly luxurious.

My mother is dating this guy, Gabe, and says it is to protect me, I wonder what that means. She says he is a nice dude and will protect me from my future. I truly couldn't know less of what that could mean.

**Time Lapse: One day before School starts: **

All day today I seemed to be fidgety, maybe it is because of the nervousness as I will probably get bullied ? Or the excitement that I might find some new friends. Suddenly my mood dropped drastically, I remembered that in every school I go ,something always goes wrong that makes me get expelled.

The door bell ringed and my mum went to open the door.

I was curious and went to have a look, probably the biggest mistake of my life. Before me stood a fat ugly man that defined a walrus. No wait, screw that, saying that is very offensive to walruses. This guy looked so ugly that it could give you nightmares. Who is this guy ?

'Percy,' My mum said, 'I want you to meet Gabe Ugliano.' She finished.

That last name though, talk about _irony_.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**BE SURE TO VOTE ON THE POLL** **strawpoll .me/3449050 . (Remove the space between strawpoll and .me)**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated**

**WE FINALLY BROKE THE 1K WORD MARK ! HOLY CRAP, THIS IS THE GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. HERE ARE SOME INTERNET COOKIES EVERY ONE ! (::) (::) AND SOME FREE ILLUMINATY ** **Δ** **Δ** **Δ !**

**Have a good one !**

**-Keyboard Koala, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Gabe

**Last Time:**

All day today I seemed to be fidgety, maybe it is because of the nervousness as I will probably get bullied ? Or the excitement that I might find some new friends. Suddenly my mood dropped drastically, I remembered that in every school I go ,something always goes wrong that makes me get expelled.

The door bell ringed and my mum went to open the door.

I was curious and went to have a look, probably the biggest mistake of my life. Before me stood a fat ugly man that defined a walrus. No wait, screw that, saying that is very offensive to walruses. This guy looked so ugly that it could give you nightmares. Who is this guy ?

'Percy,' My mum said, 'I want you to meet Gabe Ugliano.' She finished.

That last name though, talk about _irony_.

TIME SKIP: 3 YEARS LATER

The bell rang. My classmates ran out quickly, eager to get home, and have fun with their loved ones. I wish I was eager to go home. I wish I would be able to have fun with my loved ones. I sighed dramatically and walked out the classroom, with my friends Grover Underwood and Delta Anagnos. Grover is a somewhat short dude , with curly brown hair and eyes. He apparently has some sort of disease in his legs that forces him into wearing crutches. Delta has onyx coloured eyes , with semi spiky hair and a scar diagonally across his eye. He was pretty lean and slightly muscular.

They always seem to be kicked out of schools with me… the blame is always shared between us, therefore we have been best friends for quite some time , 3 years almost. Sometimes we wonder when we will be kicked out of our current school, Yancy Academy, which is for special people.

All those thoughts aside , I arrived in the school's courtyard, and said my goodbyes for the day. Grover headed backwards towards Mr. Brunner's for something and Delta started jogging off. I started walking towards my apartment as slow as I can, enjoying the outdoor and mentally preparing for the usual. You see, when Smelly Gabe moved to our apartment, he seemed like a nice dude, and 2 weeks later he started to become a massive dick. First came the verbal harassment, I could deal with that. But second came the physical abuse. It was just the usual beat-me-up-and-make-me-wash-all-the-blood-up-so-my-mum-wouldn't-notice kind've thing, but soon it became much, much worse. One time he tried to throw boiling water at me ,and while it did hurt me , it did heal some of my previously gotten bruises. As soon as he found out water heals me, he started wounding me mortally, but immediately threw water at me so I survive. One time he almost cut my entire arm off. Knives seemed to be his favourite tool.

There is one reason why I'm putting up with the abuse, he threatened to kill my mum if I tell her, or the police. I'm being strong for my mum, plus this is very good character building **(LOL)**. All jokes aside, one day I'm going to make this bastard pay, in the most brutal, anti-christ, destructive and painful manner.

I knocked on the door. I could already smell the heavy stench of alcohol and cigarettes, so heavy that it makes your nose curl, and makes you cough. I opened the door, and I was surprised (not) to find him play poker with his fellow friends.

'Kid, give me the money!' Gabe demanded. Every time I got home from school, he would have me give him my spare change for his poker games. Even when I tried to lie, he seems to be able to sniff out money like a freaking pig, which to some extent, he is.

I gave him the money and quickly muttered 'Pig.' He seemed to be able to hear me and quickly stood up, with his fist raised.

'Hey man, he's just a kid, let him be.' A one of his friends said. He seemed to be the only normal one out of the bunch. Probably just hanging out with the wrong bunch.

The rest of his friends started walking outside quickly , whereas the normal guy looked disgusted and shocked, and ran out , probably to call the police or something, or just run home.

'So where shall we start now punk?' He said, smiling sadistically as he raised his knife. 'Oh, I know' As he dropped the knife, his eyes never seemed to leave my own, and raised his fist. I just stood there with an expressionless mask on my face. He ran towards me, well, waddled as he is fat, and punched my hard in the face continuously, with the occasional kick here and there. I just stood there and took it, my emotionless gave never leaving his eyes. Seeing as he got to reaction out of me, he started punching and kicking harder but to no avail. He started to get annoyed and picked up his knife, carving long and deep lines into my skin, making sure they leave scars, but I did not flinch, nor cry. I just looked him into the eye. I do not want to give him the satisfaction.

We went at this for 1 hour, but I never backed down. Gabe, is as you would expect, pretty mad. Over the course of the hour he tried everything, but nothing worked. It felt good inside , knowing I pissed him off.

Suddenly, he stopped his endless assault and picked up his phone. He dialled a number that I did not know and said something so quiet I could not hear. When he dropped out, he smiled mischievously at me and said in a dark voice:

'I just called a friend to come over and , uh, 'have fun' with you!'

He started giggling like mad and walked out. Just who did he call ? Some sort of pervert?

My answer quickly came as in 5 minutes the door bell ringed. Gabe opened the door and smiled. Inside came a woman, who seemed to be in her 30s carrying a small back on her back. She quickly went into the living room, pulling me with her.

'Hello, sweetie' She said , while opening her bag. I took this opportunity to see what's inside, and I was downright terrified. Inside were a wide arrange of dildos of different sizes and some strap on. At that moment I knew what she was going to do, so I tried squirming out of her grasp , but her grip was too tight.

'Sshhh, it's alright sweetie.' She said , while putting on a strap on dildo. She started taking my clothes of, I was just crying all the time.

'Don't worry sweetie, this will only hurt a little.' She soothingly added.

Just as she was about to rape me, the door opened, and in came my mum in her candy shop worker outfit. Mum looked at me , then at her. Her face morphed between multiple emotions in a split second. Firstly, confusion, then understanding, and then anger.

'YOU BITCH' Mum shouted, she ran towards me, and started beating up the girl. The girl quickly ran off and soon Gabe came in.

'Well well well, look who we have here.' He said , taking a step towards my mum. My mum tried punching him , but his fat hand intercepted her and with the help of the other hand, threw her hard against the floor. He then quickly grabbed her by her breasts and dragged her into the room right next to me. HE WAS GOING TO RAPE MY MUM BEFORE MY VERY OWN EYES.

He closed the door. I just sat down crying, from hearing my mums cry of sadness and from the emotional pain I'm going through.

I don't know how long it's been. Or what the time is, but Gabe opened the door and threw mum out. She was shivering, and sobbing quietly. Gabe also walked out and turned around briefly to close the door. In that time frame, my mum grabbed a knife and ran towards hit, but Gabe turned around and backhanded her. The next thing that happened shocked me. He grabbed the fallen knife and started repeatedly stabbing her.

She was going to die, and it's my fault, my fault I couldn't protect her, my fault I'm not strong enough to fight him, and now she is dead, all because of me. 'MUM' I shouted, but no answer came. Gabe stood back and admired his work and smiled wickedly, then he turned around to me. To say I was angry was a total under statement.

**3****RD**** Person POV: The Council of Gods:**

All the gods were having a meeting about important factors between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Poseidon was arguing with his brother, Zeus, and occasionally Hera joined in. Ares and Aphrodite were kissing. Apollo was listening to his IPOD, Athena was reading a book. Demeter was lecturing Hermes about the importance of eating cereal for breakfast, Hestia was tending the Hearth, Dionysus was reading a magazine on wine, Hephaestus was tinkering with some metal and Artemis was just sitting there, with a bored expression on her face.

A giant earthquake shook the council and everybody became quiet. They could feel high amounts of power coming from somewhere. 'PRIMORDIAL LEVEL POWER DETECTED IN: NEW YORK' Hephaestus' machine beeped. Every Olympian flashed their battle armour onto their bodies, and teleported to the source of the power.

To say they were surprised should be an understatement. The source of the power came from some apartment that Poseidon knew too well.

The Olympians literally went full S.W.A.T mode. They lined up against the wall, and Hermes opened the lock. They went in with their weapons drawn. Most of the Olympians gagged at the thick smell of alcohol and ciggars, but all of them looked downright disgusted. They saw blood on the walls of the living room, and quickly went in. They were shocked to what they saw.

A child was crying near to his , most probably, dead mother, and on the wall was a fat man, who had all his muscles and skin turned inside out. The weak stomached Olympians vomited, while the others failed badly at keeping a straight face.

Hestia quickly went to the boy to comfort him, and tell her what happened.

After a bit of time of explaining from the boy, the Olympians looked murderous at the body, and Zeus called Hades. When Hades arrived, he seemed impressed, and took some notes, probably going to use this as a form of torture. Zeus easily managed to convince him to send this man's soul to the Fields Of Punishment, and Hades flashed out.

'Should we keep the boy alive ?' Asked Poseidon, he received weird looks from the fellow Olympians so he added 'He has seen too much, it's better if we just put him out of his misery'

Most of the Olympians nodded their head acceptively. 'All in favour of killing the boy ?' Zeus said, in a commanding tone. 9 hands went up, and it was decided.

**Percy POV:**

'All in favour of killing the boy?' I heard someone say. I knew the boy was me, but I didn't want to die. Before they could use their weapons to kill me, I ran… I ran like I never ran before. I soon arrived in a forest, and I leant against a tree, waiting for sleep to take over.

**Long chapter this one … **

**Be sure to vote on the poll ! ****strawpoll .me/3449050**

**Thanks for reading guys, make sure to review, and have a good one !**

**-Keyboard Koala**


	5. Chapter 4- M'lady

**Hello Random readers and Followers , Keyboard Koala here and I deeply apologise for my absence these couple days. I didn't have any time on my hands to write so I tried fitting this chapter in.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this , and I will try and break the 1k word mark, because I'm awesomely cool. (SCREW YOU APOLLO)**

**EDIT: The bits that are in brackets and bold, are writer comments e.g. (Lol)**

**? THIRD PERSON POV:**

_She_ watched, with sorrowful eyes, as his world turned upside down.

_She_ grieved at the death of his 'supposed' **(BIG CLUE)** mother.

_She_ started crying, feeling bad for the child, that had and always will have a place in her heart.

_She_ sighed, and turned around, and looked at Eros miserably, he could see the distress within her, and pulled her into an embrace. _She_ started sobbing, but Eros didn't know what to do, so he kept her in the hug, for _Chaos_ **(aww snap, another clue)** knows how long.

Eventually, when _she _calmed down, _she_ let go, and looked at him with puffy red eyes , earned from crying too much. _She_ thanked him, and left the room, walking towards the balcony.

As _her_ arrived, _her_ leaned at the edge of the balcony, and looked upon the planet Alpha, _her _first creation **(I'm too generous with clues)**. She adored the divine purple sky, the bluish neonic plants, the busy humans and their eco creations. The large beautiful mountain range called ουρανός αφής Sky Reach , named by _her_ grandchild, Ouranos.

She yet again sighed, and went back inside, opened a vision portal, and looked yet again the child from above. He ran away from his house , and fled from the Olympians. _She _knew they would search for him, and kill him from knowing too much, but little did they know that all things that he knew, would save them all.

A little bit hesitantly, _she _knew that she had to help him, he was the only person fit for the future to come.

**Percy POV:**

I ran, I ran for God knows how long. The pain felt numb, compared to the internal struggle inside of me. Slowly, by legs felt like they were on fire, and I leant onto a tree. I sobbed sadly, and looked up at the slightly starry sky, corrupted by light pollution. I decided that standing here and crying isn't going to help, and thus I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable sleep overcome me.

I woke up back home, the day my mother died, and quickly went downstairs and saw her doing what she did that same morning. Making Gabe's favourite meal. I was happy, but as always, the happy thoughts were crushed as I realised I was asleep. I liked my lucid dreams, well, most of the time. You see, every lucid dream I have turns bad really fast, and I prepared myself for the worst. Almost not a second later, there was a flash and I was back at my mothers death. Seeing her getting stabbed and her wounds bleeding profoundly. I started crying, I was still young after all, and something like this would traumatize every 8 year old.

I woke up with a start, tears streaming down my face, and decided to continue walking, those strange people that wanted to kill me yesterday would surely come after me. Not a moment after my first step I tripped on acid. Wait a second, why is there acid? I looked up and saw the Lernaean Hydra. My eyes widened as I realized the danger this pose to my wellbeing. Or maybe I imagined this as I tripped on acid, or maybe it's a dream within a dream?

I just stood there, unsure of what to do. My brain screamed 'RUN YOU DOLT' but my body didn't respond. I stood there, frozen, scared and helpless. Faster than my eyes could see, a black blur cut through each of the heads and were instantly burned to not grow back. The remaining pieces of the hydra fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.

The person ,which looked like a female, stood in front of me protectively. I started slowly cowering back in fear, my strength slowly returning to my legs. She was 5'6, meaning she slowly towered over my small body. Her dark purple eyes looking down upon me with pity and protectiveness. Her body was robust but also still looked feminine. Her curves beautifully hugged her body with medium-large hips and a large butt, not to add the beautiful C cups she has. She put her sword away, and smiled warmly towards me , like my deceased mother. I just stood there dumbfounded at her.

'Hello Percy, there is no need to be afraid, I am not here to hurt you, in fact I'm here to help you. I know the struggles that you are going through right now, and I am doing my best to help you.' She said , her warming smile never fading.

I tried to talk, key word: tried. I tried talking but I looked like a gapping fish. I couldn't help but blush and try to hide it away. Sooner than expected , my voice came back and I spoke to her.

'Hi, I'm Percy, but you already know my name. But who are you m'lady?' I mentally scolded myself, seriously? M'LADY ?

'My name is of no importance right now, but I can tell you some things that you should know. Know I will be quick as being here causes a giant threat towards this planet. Do you know the Greek Myths ? Zeus and that ?' I slowly nodded, and she seemed pleased by my answer. 'They are all real, the strange people yesterday were the Olympians. We both know they are coming after you so I'm going to help you. Towards the East there is a cave, with a mark of a hooded person on the wall, say Είμαι ο εκλεκτός , και ως εκ τούτου θα πρέπει να επιτρέψτε μου να κατοικούν μέσα, and walk in. The place will hide your scent and here is a sword you should use to defend yourself.' She handed me a gorgeous sword made of a dark purple metal, with a black line going through the blade. The hilt seemed to be made of some sort of bones, and in the middle there was a onyx gem. I hesitantly grabbed it and it was perfect. It seemed to be moulded perfectly for my hands. Also the size changed, from a large sword that I could barely hold to a smaller that I found of perfect weight.

The lady opened a portal and just before she stepped through it, she whispered some words that I could barely hear:

'Good luck, my son.'


	6. Chapter 5- Minotaur

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Some people think that my story is like The True Child Of Chaos, but I never read it, so I do not know the similarity between the two. I am not trying to copy the author of TTCOC as all I've written so far, I came up with in my head.**

**Also vote on the goddamn poll: strawpoll .me/3449050**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO:O OR HOO, BUT I OWN THE WORLD AND RICK RIORDAN MUAHAHAHAHAAHAH (I do not own the world or Riordan )**

**Without further ado, let's get ready to rumble !**

_**LAST TIME:**_

_She handed me a gorgeous sword made of a dark purple metal, with a black line going through the blade. The hilt seemed to be made of some sort of bones, and in the middle there was a onyx gem. I hesitantly grabbed it and it was perfect. It seemed to be moulded perfectly for my hands. Also the size changed, from a large sword that I could barely hold to a smaller that I found of perfect weight._

_The lady opened a portal and just before she stepped through it, she whispered some words that I could barely hear:_

_'Good luck, my son.'_

**Percy POV:**

Confusion. Confusion attacked my being like a tiger striking it's prey. I was just downright confused. Why the Hades would she say those four words? Was she my mother? But wasn't my mother dead in my apartment in NYC? Was she even talking to me? I brushed it aside, and thought nothing of it. I am getting hungry and standing here wandering over some words isn't going to help subject matters.

I started walking, slightly cautious, expecting another ambush. After roughly an hour of walking, I saw a sign that said I was in the Delaware state forest. Wait a second, isn't this like 96.6 miles away from New York? How do I know the distance between the two places ? It just came into my head as if I knew it all my life… Weird stuff. After sitting down for a couple minutes, I rose off the bench and looked up at the sky, and I instantly knew it was 2:37 P , since when did I learn to tell the time from the sky? I sighed, so many questions are unanswered that I stopped being bothered about them at all. I looked to my left and saw a leatherback turtle or Dermochelys coriacea, since when did I know the scientific name of animals? This is getting weird and I'm getting a headache, so I continued walking East towards the cave the woman told me about. I lifted up my blade and decided to name it. What should I call it? Darkness Inbound? Darkness Inclined? Eater of Worlds? Since when did naming a sword become so hard? After hundreds of more name ideas in my head, suddenly it clicked and decided to call it Light's Bane, as the swords had a dark aura which seemed to absorb light and replace it with darkness.

I started jogging through the forest, as I heard some sort of monstrous scream accompanied by women battle cries. I didn't know what it was, but I continued jogging. Whatever it was wants, I know that I could be one of their targets.

Soon I came across a wide river, with raging torrents. It was risking my life going through the river, or follow the banks and try to find a bridge. I knew that my second option meant that I will also suffer a chance of getting caught by whatever I heard earlier, so I tested my luck, which so far was terrible, and walked through the river. It wasn't deep, but the speed of the torrents almost knocked me off my feet more than once, but I slowly approached the other side of the river. I collapsed on the ground and took a deep breath… I was tired alright? I didn't know how long I laid there, but I heard some sort of roar, and I lifted myself off the ground and looked to my right, and I saw a minotaur with nine inch long horns , wearing some sort of armour. In his hands was the largest axe I have ever seen, and it was spluttered with dried blood, surely from his previous victims. He stood slightly bowed, ready to charge. His blood red eyes seemed to scare my very being, but I stood my ground, almost inviting him to come.

After 10 seconds passed that seemed like years, he started charging mercilessly towards me, with his head bowed, ready to impale me with his horns. Just as he was about to hit me, I jumped into the air and span diagonally with my sword. I knew that was enough to kill him so I stopped spinning and did a splits, pushing the body apart that was cut perfectly into half. Blood, guts and other gore splattered on me, but I was not disgusted. I was happy, but I felt hungry, hungry for more blood, hungry for the deaths of my enemies. Some hot blood sprayed onto my face, and slowly dribbled down my face, all the while I was smiling wickedly. I licked the area around my mouth, with the delicious metallic taste of blood in my mouth, savouring every last bit of it. I was disappointed as the blood turned into golden dust. I slowly got up and picked up the Minotaur's axe, which was a spoil of war. As I bent over and picked it up, it started glowing golden until It turned into a necklace which was made of some sort of blood crystal with horns on it. I smiled and put it on, and continued my trek east.

After some boring hours of walking east, I finally approached a mountainous area. I easily climbed onto a tree and looked towards the mountains. 70 ° to the left was some sort of stream, while and exact same distance to the right was a forest that seemed perfectly good for gathering and hunting, but what intrigued me the most was what was straight in front of me. There is a cave which I could barely see, but with almost super-human eyesight, I could also see a little symbol inside of it. So I was in the right track after all. I jumped of the tree and landed graciously, and started walking quickly towards the cave. I thought I was going to burst with excitement. As I could not wait any longer, I started running full speed towards the cave and eventually got there. What I saw made me gape with amazingness.

The symbol was some hooded person, with dark purple eyes. He had hidden blades coming out of his hands, but the most interesting thing was his armour. It was leather armour, with intricate designs and etchings. He had some sort of blue cape that covered the higher part of his face, and a mouth covering thing that made you not be able to see his lower face, obviously. The only thing you could see was the nose. In his right hand he was holding some sort of sword, that looked like mine, and on the other a matching crossbow that seemed to be made of darkness itself.

I slowly went towards it and weakly brushed my fingers against it. I eventually remembered what the lady told me, and I cleared my voice, and spoke in a loud commanding voice 'Είμαι ο εκλεκτός , και ως εκ τούτου θα πρέπει να επιτρέψτε μου να κατοικούν μέσα' which roughly translates to I am the chosen one , and therefore you should let me through. Since when could I speak fluent Greek ?

The wall with the symbol hummed in happiness, and the wall lowered until there was just a gap in the wall big enough for a large man to walk through. Since when did caves hum in happiness ?

I picked up a torch from my right, and walked into the room. It was very dark, the outside light not doing a good job in lighting it. I could barely see a few feet in front of me, and I started lighting the nearby braziers. It only took me to light one, and the rest set fire to themselves at once.

I was not prepared to see what was inside. In the middle was a giant table, and something like 30 chairs around of it. It was made of fine wood, that seemed to be out of this world. On the walls there were massive bookcases all around, with more books than I could read in a lifetime. Towards the leftmost of the room, there was a door with a sign on top which said οπλοστάσιο, armory.

On the right side of the room there was another sign on top which read κατοικημένους χώρους, living quarters, and finally, on the wall parallel to the entrance, another sign said αίθουσα διδασκαλίας, training room. I went straight to the living quarters, not giving a single crap about the other rooms. My mind was set to one thing only, BEDS. As I started walking towards the Living Quarters, the entrance seemed to close, but I paid no attention to it. As I opened the door and walked in, I was in a corridor with 11 doors, each entrances to different bedrooms. On top of each door, there was a small sign that said names of people who's room those belonged to. I saw James Couling, Jimmy Fitzgerald, Lewis Cantwell, Louie Crabbe, Sebastian Nickleback, Sasha Terekthover, Mat Pat Bream, Alexander Anton, Percy Jackson, one had no name, and finally Delta Anagnos. What was Delta doing here? He was going to my school before I left, and why is there no room for Grover?

I shrugged and headed towards my room, to earn my well deserved sleep.

**SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT THING: The empty room is for a character that I will make as a reward for the people that make the best reviews !**

**Make sure to vote on the Poll at the top of the page.**

**Any reviews and criticism is highly welcomed and yep, have a good one.**

**OH AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE :P**

**-Keyboard Koala, signing out.**


End file.
